darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Tree Gnome Stronghold
The Tree Gnome Stronghold, also called Ta Quir Priw in Gnomish, in the kingdom of Kandarin is one of the largest cities in RuneScape, spanning quite a large area, and is populated solely by gnomes. Its most notable features are the Grand Tree, the Gnome Stronghold agility course, and the Gnome Ball field. It is the capital of the Gnome Empire, being the only major settlement of the Gnomes (with the exclusion of Tree Gnome Village), it plays a key role in the empire. The Tree Gnome Stronghold was added with the Agility skill on the 12 December 2002Update of 2002-12-12 - Agility skill online, and was the first (and originally only) Agility training area. Features General * The Grand Tree is the largest structure within the Stronghold and is located in the north-east. * The Gnome Stronghold agility course is the lowest-level Agility training course in RuneScape, and is located in the eastern region. It is impossible to fail or to lose any life points on this course. However, you can fall off the courses' signpost run. You can't die by falling off the signpost run. * Jagex added a harder agility course for players with 85 agility or higher above the main Agility course. This course will give weight reducing clothing to players who complete 250 laps without failing. * There is a swamp to collect king worms and swamp toads for their toad's legs for Herblore and Gnome Restaurant in the north-east. Many players collect swamp toads here which sell for a decent price. * The Gnome Ball field is in the north-west. * There are a total of seven yew trees and three magic trees for Woodcutting, which combined with the close bank makes it a great place for training level 99 woodcutting. * There is a small flax field, as well as spinning wheels for Crafting and Fletching. * Brimstail's cave in the south-west contains the gnome wizard Brimstail who can teleport players to the Rune Essence mine. The cave also contains a Singing bowl for making a Crystal saw and items for The Eyes of Glouphrie quest. * There is a Fishing area in the south-west, which players can use for fly-fishing and rod fishing. * A Fruit Tree patch is watched over by a gardener named Bolongo. * A Tree patch is watched over by a gardener named Prissy Scilla. * There is a mining location under the tree, accessible only after you have completed The Grand Tree. * There is a tortoise pen to the northwest and a terrorbird pen to the west. The tortoises drop decently high priced tortoise shells but can hit pretty high and the mounted ones can hit higher but due to the swamp, you can visit there right below the pen and heal yourself with king worms and toads legs (don't forget to pull off the legs!). The banks are very useful because they're close to yew and magic trees. *Gulluck and Sons *Rometti's Fine Fashions *Blurberry's Bar *Grand Tree Groceries *Gianne's Restaurant Transport There are many ways to get to and from the Stronghold. * You're able to simply walk in. Click the front door and Femi will appear saying "Hey!" you reply "Hi!" and she asks you to help her with some boxes. Your character grabs the boxes and when you next click the front door, it opens. No quests at all it seems. * From East Ardougne, run/walk North-West until you reach the Stronghold. * If the Tree Gnome Village quest has been completed: a one-way transport (only'' to'') exists to get to Tree Gnome Stronghold, the spirit tree in Tree Gnome Village will teleport the player to Tree Gnome Stronghold for free. If a player is not nearby a spirit tree (Northeast corner of the Grand Exchange, Battlefield of Khazard, Tree Gnome Village, Mobilising Armies) one may use a charge on a ring of duelling to teleport to Mobilising Armies, then use the spirit tree near mobilising armies to teleport to Tree Gnome Village, then use the spirit tree in Tree Gnome Village to teleport to Tree Gnome Stronghold. * The Gnome Glider, which is located on the top level of the Grand Tree. It allows quick transport to the peak of White Wolf Mountain, Al Kharid, Karamja, the Feldip Hills (after finishing One Small Favour) and the Tree Gnome Village (after finishing The Prisoner of Glouphrie). * Just below the entrance to the Grand Tree, there is a Spirit tree that players can use after completing The Grand Tree. It provides transports to the Tree Gnome Village, the battlefield of Khazard (near Ardougne), just north of Varrock and to Mobilising Armies. * Players can use the Balloon Transport System after completing the quest Enlightened Journey. This can transport a player to Entrana, Taverley, the Crafting Guild, Varrock, and Castle Wars. * After teleporting to the Fishing Guild by rubbing a charged Skills Necklace, a player can travel west to arrive at the front gate of the Stronghold. * If The Grand Tree quest has been completed, and 37 Agility has been achieved: a player can travel from the Barbarian Assault selection from the Games Necklace, to the Agility shortcut to the south-west; and into the Grand Tree. * Finally, seed pods from Gnome Restaurant minigame can be used to transport a player to the Grand Tree instantly. They are consumed after one use. * Another way to get there is to teleport to the Eagles' Peak lodestone and head south to the main gate, or alternatively use the Agility shortcut over the western fence into the terrorbird pen. Quests * The Eyes of Glouphrie * The Grand Tree * Monkey Madness Music * Gnomeball (music track) * Gnome King * Gnome Village * Gnome Village2 * Narnode's Theme * Neverland * Tree Spirits * Waterfall (music track) Monsters * Gnome guard * Mounted terrorbird gnome * Gnome woman * Gnome child * Terrorbird * Gnome Trivia * This area was given a major graphical update on 6 March 2012 along with the Gnome Village. * Some players experienced a glitch following this graphical update in which the area would get stuck when loading. * There is a Willow tree near the Yew trees; which is odd, because this is nowhere near water, and Willow trees typically grow near water. * A gnome can be seen trapped on the cliff to the east of the stronghold, next to Baxtorian Falls. * On March 2012 a small pvp zone existed north of the grand tree. It is only 2 squares north to south but it is undetermined the length east to west The option to attack was given, the skull icon is in the corner, and it is listed as a multi combat zone. However players could not attack each other. It was fixed in an update a day later. References fi:Gnome Stronghold nl:Tree Gnome Stronghold Category:Cities Category:Gnome Category:Capital cities